


[Art] Victory at All Costs (To the Victor Belong the Spoils)

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Heir Harry Potter snarked a single sarcastic comment. Like a true Slytherin, Heiress Delieva Malfoy took full advantage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 85





	[Art] Victory at All Costs (To the Victor Belong the Spoils)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). Log in to view. 



> I hope this suits the fic well. I just had to try.


End file.
